coronation_street_past_and_presentfandomcom-20200214-history
Kirsty Soames
Kirsty Soames was a character in Coronation Street from 2011 to Ep 8096 - 3 Apr 2013. She was a police officer and the abusive girlfriend of Tyrone Dobbs. Kirsty also raised her hand to Julie Carp and was quite unhinged. In 2013 she was sent to jail for her actions. Kirsty was played by Natalie Gumede. Biography Backstory Kirsty Soames was born on the 24th May 1983. She grew up with an abusive father and due to this she acquired his quick temper. 2011-2013 Kirsty turned up as a love interest for Tyrone Dobbs after Tommy Duckworth paid her to chat his friend Tyrone up. She was genuinely interested in Tyrone. She later revealed herself as a police officer. Kirsty later clashes with Tina McIntyre when Tina accused Kirsty of scratching Rita Sullivan's car. Kirsty later stops Rita for drink driving but cancels the ticket. Kirsty later warred with Tommy Duckworth as he thought she was bad news for Tyrone. Kirsty threatened Tommy into backing off. Kirsty was later sacked from the police force for breaking and entering when trying to bring down a corrupt councillor. Tyrone got Kirsty a packing job at Underworld. Seeing this as a huge come down, from police officer to factory packer, Kirsty hit Tyrone with a ladle but later apologised. Kirsty soon found that she was pregnant. During another row at her birthday, Kirsty forced a door onto Tyrone causing him injury. She later hit him over the head with a hooverpipe. In September 2012 after a row with Tina, Kirsty goes into labour and has a daughter Ruby. When Ruby is bought home, she wont stop crying so Kirsty trashes the house. Tyrone cannot trust her around Ruby anymore. Kirsty was jealous of Tyrone's friendship with Fiz Stape. One time she yet again hit him when she found a text from Fiz. Shortly before the wedding, Kirsty finds Tyrone's secret phone that proves he and Fiz are now having an affair so she invites her to the wedding and during the ceremony, exposes the affair. Kirsty realises that Tyrone was only marrying her for custody of Ruby. At home, they argue on the stairs and when Kirsty tries to hit Tyrone, she loses her balance and falls. At the hospital, Kirsty tells the police that Tyrone has been hitting her for months so the police arrest Tyrone and Ruby goes into temporary foster care. However, he is released on bail. She suggests Tyrone come home and make a fresh start but he refuses, saying that he'll never forgive Kirsty for what she did so she tells Tyrone he can't see Ruby, leading him and Fiz to snatch her and run away. Kirsty is worried about her baby and reports her missing but Fiz knows they can't live on the run and calls the police so Tyrone is arrested. He is charged with assaulting Kirsty, much to her delight. Fiz tells Kirsty that the truth will come out. Fiz and Tina find Alison, Kirsty's mum, and tells her what has happened but she refuses to believe them. When she confronts Kirsty, however, she admits it and promises to tell the police everything but changes her mind when she sees Alison leaving Tina's flat. In court, she stuck to her statement, much to Fiz and Alison's disgust. Alison offers to move in with her and help with Ruby, on condition that she tells the truth but Kirsty refuses, telling Alison that she is not welcome. However, the truth comes out when she finds Sally Webster looking after Ruby and angrily chucked her out, shouting at Julie for abandoning her and throws a vase at her. She immediately apologizes, blaming her stressful day. The next day, Ruby won't stop crying and Kirsty asks Dr. Carter for sleeping pills but storms out when he refuses. Julie, worried about what she saw, confronts Kirsty but Kirsty loses her temper and slaps Julie, so she runs out. Realising that now everyone will soon know the truth, she breaks down. She tries to comfort Ruby but when Ruby won't stop crying, she snapped and screams at the baby to shut up. Julie and Sean notice that Ruby has stopped crying and go to investigate, finding the house empty so Brian and Julie go to court but are told that Julie's complaint is not relevant to Tyrone's case and to go to the police if they want to make a formal complaint. Meanwhile, Kirsty and Ruby go into the courtroom and Kirsty admits that she is the monster, not Tyrone. Ruby was taken to social services, Tyrone ended up back in his cell and Kirsty was arrested. She admitted everything to the police and Tyrone was discharged from the court, and Ruby is returned to him. Kirsty sees Tyrone and Fiz walking away with her baby while she is taken to prison. Her reign of terrior is over. The next day, Kirsty wants to see Tyrone. He visits her and tells her not to contact him or Ruby ever again and that he's not scared of her anymore. Kirsty admits that she is the villain and says that she will get help, but Tyrone has heard it all before. He is sympathetic when Kirsty pours her heart out about changing her story for Ruby. Tyrone tells her that she'll always be Ruby's mother and that she'll always love her. Tyrone then leaves and Kirsty is escorted back to the prison cells. After 2013 In 2014 Tyrone got news that Kirsty was released from prison, which made him fear that she would return. After receiving threatening text messages signed with a "K" he imagined the worst and was scared his violent ex could turn up at any moment. Tyrone reported Kirsty to the police, but was informed it couldn't be her as she had left the country after her release. The culprit was later revealed as Maria Connor. Kirsty's whereabouts after this is unknown. In 2017 when the trampoline in the back garden was set on fire, Fiz worried that Kirsty was back for revenge. Although not willing to, Tyrone contacted Kirsty's mother and found out that she was still out of the country. Ruling Kirsty out as a suspect in the arson, Fiz began to worry that Ruby was the one responsible and has inherited her mother's violent traits, especially as she had pushed Hope off the trampoline. However Tyrone refused to believe it. Later on, Ruby showed more traits of her mother and this made Fizz worried about Hope. Fizz went to stay with Chesney for the night. In March 2018, Tyrone recounted to Gemma Winter about his bad experience with Kirsty, how she hit him and manipulated him. As usual in Corrie style the "thou shalt not commit adultery" commandment went out of the window, as Tyrone and Gemma started snogging and then went upstairs. Memorable info Born: 24th May 1983 Full Name: Kirsty Soames Parents: Edwin Soames and Alison Soames Siblings: None Children: Ruby Dobbs (2012) Category:Coronation Street Characters. Category:Past characters. Category:Characters first seen in 2011. Category:Characters last seen in 2013. Category:Coronation Street bad girls. Category:1982 Births Category:Police Officers Category:Underworld Factory Staff Category:Convicted Criminals. Category:Villains. Category:2010s characters Category:2010s departures Category:Soames family